leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2012
09:57 I do suck at coding but I know the extreme basics 10:01 eh, a coward 10:02 eh, a jobless person 10:02 I do have a job 10:02 not paid though 10:02 eez called student 10:02 mine is paid 10:02 and has deadlines 10:02 I sit ten hours a day in cold rooms while stupidness is shoved down my ears 10:03 after seven years of it I am allowed to study more to get a job since we get out of it knowing less than we entered 11:00 <~=(iNate)=~> Heya Bryght, sorry my wifi on the fritz lately 11:00 ohai 11:01 <~=(iNate)=~> nothing like sluggish 3G :-/ 11:01 Where patching can take one whole day for mere 300MB patches. 11:04 <~=(iNate)=~> haha yus 11:05 <~=(iNate)=~> ahh i see you left a message -looks- 11:13 http://www.ogaming.tv/ogaming-tv eclypsia vs SK 11:13 SK has the two bot towers down at five minutes 11:15 eight minutes into the game, SK's everything is down 03:10 Hm, so the jayce revealed forum post has "Transform: "... arg inconsistencies. 03:13 Transform is also referred to as a Stance ability in his spotlight 03:14 I haven't added him yet to the Stance article yet, though 03:19 ... Should I redirect Evolving Technology to The Hex Core or Viktor#Abilities 03:19 UM 03:19 Ability, imo 03:20 hm 03:20 Because it is the name of the ability ^^ 03:20 I was thinking hex core, but I believe in Bryght 03:20 D: 03:20 I see 03:20 If the ability pages get their own pages, then the item that it evolves can be listed there 03:20 To Viktor it is 03:21 I personally think that champion-specific items should go onto the champion's page, but I'm in the minority regarding that it seems 03:21 uh 03:21 do pulls take 1 second as well? 03:21 Some of them are faster than others 03:21 "Summon Voidling" vs "Summon: TIbbers". Sidenote, didn't know Tibbers denies blue buffs. He stole mine. 03:21 i see... 03:22 Were you Annie? 03:22 wait 03:22 he can take blue? 03:22 If you were, that should be a bug 03:22 tibbahs with mana regen + cdr? 03:22 that is awesome 03:23 Because you get kill credit if Tibbers kills an enemy (who presumably can transfer buffs to you) 03:23 dat 03:23 mm, no blue buff for anyone, so it bugged then. 03:23 4kb 03:23 reupload 03:23 ikr 03:23 Bryght found it in the annals of our image vault 03:24 Which image? 03:24 Also, your ability list has Lux's old ability name and not the new one 03:24 zyrasquare 03:24 The Zyra portrait 03:24 Ooh 03:24 4 kb 03:24 Speaking of: Neon, ability: jpg vs png? 03:24 I even compared the two images and couldn't find a difference 03:24 Champ = png, Ability = jpg? 03:24 Items are gifs 03:24 what 03:25 I don't know about buff icons 03:25 I forget which ones I used to have to convert 03:25 I think it was items 03:25 So, should we be consistent? Should we care about transfer speeds? 03:25 I have no clue what a transfer speed is 03:25 so 03:25 idk 03:26 items in the files 03:26 are pngs 03:26 so, yea, those are the ones I'd have to convert 03:26 they've been gifs on the wiki since before I came around 03:26 Should we give a damn that a file is a few thousand more bytes and used in many places and doesn't get cached long enough? 03:26 hnng.. 03:26 I understood 03:26 about 03:27 5% of that 03:27 In other words, internet is not free. 03:27 to you maybe 03:27 regardless 03:27 Eh, I have 80GB that I have paid for and need to burn :( 03:28 $100 for 80G 03:28 I don't know my limit 03:28 if I have one 03:28 even 03:28 I used to have a flatmate that would easily consume 80G... now he's gone. 03:28 At my peak I had 4 people constantly on computers 03:29 and never had any limit issues 03:29 anyway, I have no clue what 4kb here 03:29 4kb there 03:29 does 03:29 in the long term 03:30 On broadband, speed is unnoticable. 03:30 optimizing the wiki has never really been a concern 03:30 until you showed up 03:30 and maybe bbilge said something about it once or twice 03:30 but no one listened to him 03:30 On uni campus, there is a room that has very shit connection. Browsing a wiki page takes about a few minutes.. 03:31 Wikia is rather inefficient anyway. 03:31 I know at least that much 03:31 Wikia's never been one for streamlining and whatnot 03:32 Oh and Riot too, very inefficient file system for the game -- too many duplicates. 03:32 Either way, if it doesn't hurt anything, I don't see why 4kb off an image would make a difference in quality 03:33 To be fair Bryght, the current file system is a huge improvement over the previous one 03:33 Not much, really. But for consistency's worth? 03:33 And because we have some png ability icons. 03:33 I've always been a fan of png 03:34 Which makes me wonder: Since we're using png for champs, why not png for ability and item? 03:34 we only use png for champ squares 03:34 because that's how they come out of the files 03:34 champ squares png, splashes and loads jpg 03:34 abilities 03:34 should be png 03:35 items too 03:35 following that logic 03:36 Ok. Also: User:BryghtShadow/List of abilities. 03:36 I'm going through them for redirects 03:36 So what do I do with that 03:37 redirects? 03:37 it's always been something I wanted to do 03:37 but, I'm lazy 03:37 and had no support 03:37 Apparently we've been mis-capitalizing "Aspect Of The Cougar" since forever 03:38 I wonder 03:38 if we could add anchors to the abilities templates 03:38 well 03:38 nvm 03:39 sion's works 03:39 GP's didn't though 03:39 nvm again, it's early 03:39 and I'm stupid 03:40 Sion's was just anchored to the ability section as a whole 03:41 Main reason for the list is to link abilities and redirect images. 03:41 and because we don't have such list yet 04:03 Bryght 04:03 Cripple 04:03 Yeo 04:03 debating on disambig 04:03 or just flat out changing to lee sin 04:04 I doubt anyone's searching for that cripple 04:04 Ooh 04:06 Disambig or a hatnote on Lee Sin? 04:09 prob just hatnote 04:10 `k 04:17 And I've hit an impass 04:17 impasse* 04:18 I think we just reached each other 04:18 I know 04:19 So, what are we doing with the abilities 04:19 more redirects? 04:19 I might make it sortable by champ, maybe. 04:19 Redirect the images once the normal link is redirected. 04:19 OR, rename. 04:19 Wait 04:19 Whichever suits. 04:19 what 04:20 so once the ability is redirected? 06:15 Getting caught by themselves too much 06:16 http://sphotos-a.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/484915_10152257219860556_774101806_n.jpg 06:19 I'm just watching another stream 06:19 Until they get it fixed 06:21 tada 06:22 :D 06:27 They sure are taking a long time in the champion queue 06:29 lol 06:29 They just switch champions and the crowd cheers each time 06:35 http://youtu.be/mDyhJqXNNmQ 06:40 total_rp_purchased":"15920" 06:40 muy interesante 2012 11 11